


Loss for words

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, mute! Wilford, sad wilford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Wilford hasn't been talking as of late and when Dark confronts him about only to find out the heartbreaking truth
Relationships: Antidapper, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier, darkstache
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Wilford had been quite the shatter box lately, but his boyfriend Dark didn't mind, however after returning from Mark's two weeks later, Wilford is very... quiet. What happened to him when Dark left

Dark couldn't help but notice that Wilford was being quite the chatterbox lately. Wilford seemed to be able to talk about everything that ever existed and still have much to say afterward. Talking his head off for hours at a time. He could tell the others were rather annoyed with the pink ego, some not even able to get a single word in when he was in the room. But he and Bim didn't mind it very much. They enjoyed listening to him either rant, vent, or just tell a plain old story that would make Bim laugh and himself... chuckle lightly. It was probably just nothing. It would pass.

Dark and Bim were listening to one of Wilford's stories, waiting for Marvin to show up with Jamie, ignoring how most of the egos behind them groaned as Wilford talked for the millionth time that day.

"And he had the audacity to tell me then I couldn't carry my gun in my loop while he gets to wear his for the whole world to see!" Wilford blabbers, shaking his head.

"Wil you were in a courtroom and he was a cop." Bim chuckled as he checked his phone. "He's required to carry a gun."

"And I'm not?!"

"Not in a courtroom love." Dark sighed, reading over some paperwork.

"Well, it was nothing my little shooty couldn't fix." Wilford chuckled, as he spun his gun in his hand.

"Yep and that caused a major set back Wil," Dark said turning to Wilford with a stern look.

"Uh.. my bad." Wilford grinned.

Dark only smiled, shaking his head. "You're lucky I love you." He sighed, before hearing the doorbell go off, causing him to put his paperwork up. "That must be Marvin here to drop Jamie off."

"Oh, I'm ecstatic for this week's video." Wilford grinned, but then his shoulders slumped slightly as he started to pout. "Its a damn shame you and Bimmy have to miss it."

Dark only smiled as he gave Wilford a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll only be gone for two weeks. Until then, you can talk Jamie's head off."

"Well, I'm glad the old sport is staying over." Wilford grinned, following Dark and Bim. "Oh did I ever tell you guys how we met? It all started-."

"Don't you ever shut up!?" Google Red snapped, causing Wilford to jump.

"Indeed you've been talking non-stop and it's rather annoying!" Blue whispered, rubbing his face.

Dark just glared at the egos before turning to Wilford who just rolled his eyes. "How about we save that story for another time, dear." Dark gave him a kind smile before turning to the door, opening it to find Jamie and Marvin. Dark gave then a smile. "Jamie. Marvin. It's good to see you too." Dark then moved, letting them walk in. "Come in."

"Thank you." Jamie signed as he walked in, his eyes landing on Wilford, giving him a big smile, before walking to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Its good to see you too old friend." Wilford chuckled as he pulled away.

"How are you?" Jamie signed as he sat his suitcase down.

"Better than ever."

"And a lot more chatty." Dr. Iplier whispered as he walked by.

"I hope the trip down here was fine," Dark said as he closed the door when Marvin walked in.

"It was. I'd prefer teleportation but Jamie insists we took a plane." Marvin sighed.

"Well make yourselves at home, we won't be leaving for a couple of hours, so take a rest if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be splendid." Marvin grinned as he turned to Bim, holding a small box. "I also brought some of my potions I wanted to show you."

"Well, you've got my attention." Bim chuckled as he followed Marvin to the table.

"How have you been, old friend?" Wilford smiled watching as Jamie signed that he was doing good. "That's good to hear... well... see I mean." He watched as Jamie gave him a light chuckle.

They all hung out for a few hours. Marvin sharing his discoveries about the potions with Bim. Jamie and Dark listening to Wilford as he spoke, grinning when he said something funny. And the others just stared at Wilford with annoyance. Bing groaned, trying to cover his ears while most of the googles, minus Oliver, tried to block him out with music from youtube. Dr. Iplier just left the room.

Marvin was the first to leave, giving Jamie a hug. "I'll be back to pick you up as soon as Dark and Bim get back." He whispered.

Jamie just hugged him tightly before letting go. "Okay." He signed, backing up with a smile. "Tell the others bye for me."

"Will do. And I'll text you." Marvin then turned to the Ipliers waving them bye. "I'll see ya guys." He said as he walked out.

"Bye Marvin!" They all said in unison.  
Dark looked down at his pocket watch and sighed turning to Bim. "I do believe it's time Bim." He then turned to Wilford who gave him a sad smile. Dark grinned as he pulled the tall ego into a hug. "Don't worry Wil." He reassured. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Can't you just take him with you?" Red grumbled as he walked by.

"He has business here," Dark growled glaring at the red android.

Wilford just chuckled as he hugged Dark back. "I know you will." He then gave Dark a kiss, grinning at how red his face was.

"I-I'll um... I'll call you." Dark whispered as he pulled away, fixing his suit and tie. "Let's go Bim."

"Okay, see ya, Wilford," Bim said as he walked out of the door, Dark following in suit.

"Bye Bimmy. Love you, Darky." Wilford waved.

"Love you too." Dark then closed the door and walked toward the car, heading for L.A.

Two weeks later

Dark and Bim were finally driving back home after a long two weeks of working with Mark and his gang. Don't get him wrong, he did have fun working with the big goof and his friends, (which he would never admit) but he just wanted to get home surround by his work. He missed his office, his kids, and he missed Wilford's slack-jawed voice. He was looking forward to hearing Wilford's voice through the phone while he was away but every time he tried to call him Wilford would hang up. It caused him to worry, but he was relieved when Wilford sent him a text.  
Sorry, Darky, my phone is acting strange. I can only text you.

Dark did think it was odd, but he shrugged it off, he could wait to hear him when he got home. And sure enough here he and Bim was parking in front of their house, sighing.

"Home sweet home boss." Bim smiled as he took the keys out of the ignition, handing them to Dark.

"You can say that again." He sighed as he stepped out of the car, Bim following close behind.

"Hey, boss um.. have you heard from Wilford? I tried to call him and he wouldn't pick up." He said as he caught up with Dark.

"Wil texted me saying that his phone wasn't working, that he can only text," Dark answered as he walked up to the steps. "He texted me this morning... He's fine."

"Oh. Good because he never misses a phone call." Bim grinned.

"Indeed. I missed the chatterbox." Dark grinned as he pulled out his keys, walking up the steps and unlocking the door.

He and Bim walked in, finding a few egos sitting in the living room. It was Randal, Yan, and Eric sitting on the ground, playing the play station while Derek was on the couch reading.

"Father!" They all shouted as they got up and ran to him pulling him into a hug.

He chuckled, hugging them all back, turning to Bim who gave him a grin. "I missed you kids." He then looked up at Derek who stood up smiling, walking up. "They didn't give you much trouble did they?"

"Not at all." Derek grinned, patting Randal and Eric's head. "Though I'd watch out for her." He jokes pointing at Yan.

"Hahaha, Derek." Yan smiled as she let go of her father.

"Well did Wilford give you any trouble?" Dark grinned as he slowly looked up at Derek, but his grin wavered when Derek's smile disappeared.

"Well, he uh... none of us heard a peep from him the whole time you were gone," Derek answered honestly.

Dark stared from Derek to Bim who was just as worried. "What do you mean?"

"He was just quiet. Didn't say a word at the dinner table. He just listened as we went over things... not even spoke a word... it's not like him."

"I tried to speak to him but he wouldn't say anything," Yan whispered, sighing. "I decided to give him space."

"Well... where is he now?"

Everyone froze upon hearing someone enter the room. They all turned to the doorway from the kitchen to see Wilford walk in before freezing staring right at Dark.

Dark smiled for a second as he walked in further. "Wil." He sighed as he stepped toward Wilford. "I've missed-." Dark froze, looking at the pink ego features. He stared at Dark with wide eyes, his body stiff and frozen, like he was afraid. This caused Dark to worry. "Wil, are you okay?"

Wilford looked like he was about to speak but instantly shut his mouth, a pained look on his face before he replaced it with a smile. He nods his head, saying yes, trying to make his smile bigger.

Dark stared at his smile, but his eyes still looked sad. He stepped over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you." Dark felt as he hugged back, though it was a rather tight hug. He smiled as he pulled away, looking up at him. "So what did I miss when I was gone?" Dark grinned, waiting for him to speak. But his smile wavered once more when pain developed in Wilford's eyes. "Wilford what's wrong... did something hap-."  
Wilford quickly shook his head, smiling once more, taking one of Dark's hands and giving it a light kiss. He held his hands rather tightly and looked at the confusion in Dark's eyes.

Dark noticed that his eyes seemed to become glassy like he was about to cry. "Wil?"

Wilford then let go and fled the room, leaving everyone confused. Dark noticed that he had his hands over his face, but he noticed bubbles floating above him as he walked away, which only happened when he was crying. What happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of days since Dark and Bim came home and they haven't heard a peep out of Wilford. Even in the meeting room, he kept his mouth pressed shut, his hands clamped together as he stared at everyone who spoke, a sort of envious look in his eyes. Dark gave him a small grin. "Wilford, would you like to contribute anything?" He asked, hoping he would have something to say.

Wilford looked up at him, his mouth opening as if to speak once more, but like before he quickly pressed it shut, looking away from Dark.

Dark frowned, watching as Wilford squint his eyes shut. "Would... you like to be excused?" He watched as Wilford gave him a nod, slowly standing up, and walking out of the room, keeping his gaze on the ground.

Another thing was strange is that Jameson didn't go home after they got back. He stayed, and had been hanging out with Wilford a lot. Dark tried to question it and he only sighed, signing that he couldn't explain and that he wishes he could, which left Dark well... in the dark.

But it only seemed to get worse. He and Bim were hanging out, talking to Eddy who had been away for a couple of days taking care of his kids. Bim was trying to tell a story of what Wilford did when he was gone, but he was laughing too hard. But as soon as Wilford walked in, Bim turned to him with a grin. "Wil buddy! I w-was trying to tell Ed what occurred when you tried to get the horse to move but I think you should tell it. You tell it better."

Wilford froze staring at the smiling egos, but their smiles wavered as tears streamed down.

"Wil... you okay partner?" Ed asked, his worry growing with the others.

Wilford's lower lip quivered as he ran out of the room, trying to wipe the tears away.

Dark stood up about to chase after him, but Jamie came out of nowhere and stopped him. "Jamie? What-?"

"I got him, just give him time." Jamie signed as he ran after Wilford, leaving Dark confused and hurt.

Now Dark was sitting in the living room. His head resting on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, trying to think. Nothing made sense, Wilford was fine when he left, talking away without a care in the world. Now they can't even get a peep out of him. He missed his voice, his stories, his jokes, everything. He missed his chatterbox of a boyfriend. He sighed about to stand when Bim ran in, turning to Dark.

"Boss, I need to talk to you." He said as he sat down next to him.

"What about Bim?" Dark sighed, looking up.

"I overheard Dr. Iplier, Google, and Bing talking."

Earlier.

Bim was walking down the hall passed Dr. Iplier's office when.

"YOU LOST IT?!"

Bim jumped, staring into the office, before hiding behind the wall, peeking in to see Dr. Iplier grabs Bing by his shirt with rage in his eyes.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to give it to Bing?" Google growled, starring at the Android.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE IT TO HIM!"

"I-I'm sorry I-."

"YOU LOST HIS ONLY CURE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Iplier snapped watching as Bing flinched. "HOW ARE WE GONNA FIX HIM WITHOUT DARK FINDING OUT-!"

"What's going on here?!" Bim said as he stepped out watching as they stared at him in fear.

Dr. Iplier cleared his throat, giving him a small yet nervous smile. "N-Nothing Bim, Bing was just being an idiot." Iplier snapped before turning back to Bim. "Nothing to worry about."

Bim starred at all of them for the longest time before walking. "... okay." He whispered as he walked away looking for Dark.

Present.

Dark sat there, thinking over what Bim just told him. "A cure for who?" He watched as Bim shrugged, causing him to sigh. He jumped when his phone went off, prompting him to pull it out to see that it was Mark calling. He sighed as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Dark... uh about Wilford and Jamie's video-."

"Do you want me to look it over? Dark asked rubbing his head.  
"Uh no, uh um... we didn't receive a video to clean up and edit."

Dark froze, his eyes snapping open. "What?"

"We didn't receive a video. I went to check on my computer for it and it's not there. And I've been trying to call Wilford about it but he won't pick up... is Wilford okay? I haven't heard from him since you came up and I'm starting to worry its not like him to do that."

Dark only stared off, his aura beginning to dance around him, causing Bim to cower slightly. Dark was about to speak when he looked down the hall, finding the Jims walking by. "I'm gonna have to call you back," Dark growled as he stood up, hanging up the phone and walking after them. "JIMS!"

The Jims jumped, turning around to see Dark storm at them. "DEMONS RUN JIM RUN!" Reporter Jim yelled as they both ran behind Bim hiding behind him.

Dark then stormed over to Bim who was frozen with fear. "WHERE IT THE FILM YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO TWO WEEKS AGO!?"

"We-We didn't record one demon J-Jim." Camera Jim whimpered, hiding into Bim's shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

"B-Boss c-c-c-calm d-down." Bim stuttered, putting a protective hand over the Jims.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU RECORD ONE!?" Dark snapped his aura spreading around them.

The Jims screamed as they squint their eyes shut. "PINK JIM WOULDN'T COME UP FOR THE SHOOTING! WE TRIED TO ASK WHY BUT HE WOULDN'T S-SPEAK!"

Dark's anger died down slightly along with his aura as he stared down the hall where Wilford's room was. He was gonna get an answer once and for all. He stomped past the cowering egos, storming to Wilford's door.

"Boss!? Boss!" Bim tried as he followed. "Don't do anything you might regret-."

Dark banged on Wilford's door, waiting for him to answer. He sat there tapping his foot against the floor before banging the door again. He heard a soft click, watching as the door opened revealing Jamie who stared at Dark confused. "Where's Wil?!" Dark snapped, ignoring how Bim sighed, shaking his head.

"He's in here." Jamie signed. "What-?"

"Wilford?!" Dark snapped as he pushes passed Jamie seeing Wilford sitting at the foot of his bed, holding a pink stuffed bear.

Wilford stared at him in fear holding the bear tightly, cowering when Dark drew near.

"You didn't record anything for the past two weeks?! Do you know how behind we will be now?! What the hell am I gonna tell Mark huh!?" Dark watched as Wilford flinched squinting his eyes shut. Dark's features softened when he saw tears stream down his cheeks before floating into bubbles. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wil I'm not angry with you... I'm... I'm sorry." He opened eyes watching as Wilford looked up at him. "Don't think I didn't notice how quiet you are, and you're not as happy as you usually are... I just want an explanation. That's all." Dark waited for him to speak, but Wilford kept his mouth shut pressing his lips together tightly. This caused Dark to sigh, worry lacing his face. "Wil please just talk to me!" He got on his knees holding Wilford's hands. "Are you upset? Did something happen?!" Dark watched as Wilford shook his head tears forming in his eyes. "D-Did someone say something to you?!... please talk to me! Whatever it is I'll-." Dark paused as Wilford pulled away, looking at him with red puffy eyes.

Wilford stared at Dark for the longest time before sighing, putting the toy down freeing his hands moving them around slowly for Dark to see. He watched as Dark watched his movements before pressing his closed palm to his lips gently in a backward A shape, tears streaming down his face.

Dark, stared at him for the longest time, frozen in place. "Wh-what?"

He watched as he did again, letting his palm rest on his lips once more.

Dark and Wilford had both learned to do sign so that they could understand Jameson when he came over, and what he just said to him made him freeze in terror. "You're... you're mute?" He whispered, hoping it wasn't true.

Bim gasped looking at the Jims who were just as shocked.

Wilford's lip quivered again, as he pulled Dark into a hug, sobbing into this shoulder. He was sobbing with all his might but no voice came out, just wheezing and the sounds of his lungs as he sobbed.

Dark stared ahead slowly hugging him back, trembling in his grasp as growled, his aura dancing once more. "Who did this to you?" He growled, his eyes turning black. "How did this happen?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Google, Bing, and Iplier were in the living room close to killing Wilford, who had been talking their heads off for the past few hours after Dark left.

"And we couldn't sleep for hours!" Wilford laughed, wiping a tear away. "Oh, that reminds me of that one-time when-."

"Wil!" Google snapped, watching as the pink ego stopped talking, staring at him. "Why don't you tell that story to your kids! Hmm?!"

"Oh... good idea. I'll talk to you guys later." Wilford grinned as he walked out of the room humming.

Bing planted his face in the table, groaning. "I can't take much more of this."

"He's been talking for so god damn long!" Dr. Iplier whispered. "Do you think he'll ever run out of anything to talk about?"

"No he's been alive longer than any of us if he runs out of stuff that happened in our time, he's bound to talk about the past," Google whispered.

There was a knock on the wall, causing everyone to turn to the doorway seeing Jamie smiling, holding a tray of mugs. He sat them down in front of them. "I made you all coffee." He signed with a smile. "You all seem drained."

"Oh thank you, Jamie, that was nice of you." Dr. Iplier said as he took a mug.

"No problem. I'm gonna go find Wilford, I'll see you guys." He then left the room.

"Why can't Wilford be more like Jamie," Google whispered as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know but his talking is gonna drive me-." Dr. Iplier froze, seeing a box sitting on the table in front of him. "What is that?"

Both the egos looked down at the box, looking out each other before both shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," Bing said as he flipped the lock and slowly opened it.

Once they opened the box, they found a bunch of colorful liquid and powder staring back at them. They stared at it for the longest time before Bing gasped. "It's Marvin's potion box."

"He must have forgotten it when he left here." Dr. Iplier concluded as he taking out some of the potions, reading them. "This one says elephant call."

"I guess it... makes you sound like an elephant?" Bing questioned.

"That magician is a weird one," Google whispered as he shook his head looking at the potions.

"Oh look this one's an owl call." Bing grinned, holding a brown one, but his eyes landed on a pink powder, causing him to hold it. "And this is." Bing's smile wavered upon reading the label.  
Google and Iplier looked at each other before back at Bing. "What's it say?"

"It says... mute powder," Bing explained reading instructions. "It says to sprinkle it in your food and you'll lose your voice upon consuming it." He whispered before looking back at the box, finding a purple powder, reading it out loud. "And this is the antidote."

They were all quiet for a moment before big smiles formed on their faces, Google is the first to speak. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered watching as they gave him a nod.

...

A few hours later, the three egos were in the kitchen, holding a fresh batch of cotton candy. They were all looking around, making sure the coast was clear.

"Okay just sprinkle it on it," Bing whispered, watching as Dr. Iplier opened the pouch. They planned to give the cotton candy to Wilford so that they could finally get some peace and quiet.

"On it," he whispered as he sprinkled the pink powder all over the cotton candy watching as the cotton candy glowed for a second before dulling down. "There. It's done."

"What's done?"

All three of them jumped turning around to see Wilford with a big smile on his face, holding a couple of boxes full of props. Dr. Iplier quickly hid the pouch behind his back, giving him a smile holding the cotton candy up. "Uh, this is done. We.. we tried making cotton candy... uh, would you like to try it?" He grinned holding it out.

"Oh, would I!" Wilford grinned as he sat the box down, taking the cotton candy from him. "Thank you." He whispered as he took a bite from it. "Mmm, this is good!" He exclaimed taking another bite. "What did you put in it?"

"Oh... a secret recipe." Google grinned, watching as he took another bite.

"Mmm, you should teach me it." Wilford chuckled before looking back at the box. "Oh! I wanted to show you guys what I found! I thought it would be great for the next video." He took another bite failing to notice the area where his voice box was started glowing, getting the others attention. Wilford then pulled out his top hat. "I thought maybe I could... ahem!" He coughed into his arm. "Excuse me." He said his voice becoming slightly hoarse. He took another bite only for his neck to glow brighter. "I thought I could wear this. Oh and m-maybe.. ahem...AHEM!" Wilford coughed again into his arm shaking his head. "Sorry, it seems like my throats dry." He whispered, trying to clear his throat. "As I was... was... w-was-." Suddenly Wilford let out a loud cough, his throat so dry he couldn't breathe. The glowing in his neck finally stopped as he gasped, dropping the cotton candy and grabbing a cup and turning the sink on. Once it was filled up he gulped the water down, his throat opening up for him to breath. He sighed as he shook his head. *Sorry about that I-* Wilford froze, the drink slowly slipping from his hands, falling into the sink. He just spoke to them, but he could hear his voice. *Hello?* Wilford let out a silent gasp, placing a hand on his neck. He felt his mouth moving but no voice was heard. He started to panic as he backed away, shaking his head. *G-Guys! S-something's wrong I can't-.*

"It worked." Google sighed, watching as the others grinned.

Wilford slowly looked at them, he took his hands away from his throat, staring at them in confusion. *what?* he mouthed looking at them, seeing smiles on their faces.

"That cotton candy you ate?" Google grinned, pointing down at the dropped cotton candy. "Had this in it." He held up the pouch for him to see.

Wilford froze in fear, reading the label. *m-mute powder?*

"That's right." Google grinned. "Consume this and you'll become mute."

Wilford gasped, holding his neck, hurt in his eyes. *w-why would you-?*

"You've been quite the chatterbox as of late." Google snapped, watching as Wilford flinched. "This ought to keep you quiet."

Bing's smile wavered upon seeing tears from in Wilford's eyes. He watched as he shook his head, looking at him trying to speak but he couldn't understand.

"They can't read lips Wil," Google said watching as Wilford turned to him in terror. "You brought this on yourself. I say we keep the punishment going for... two weeks."

*N-NO! YOU CAN'T!*

"We can." Google grinned as he leaned in. "And we will."

Wilford shook his head as scorn formed on his face reaching for his shooty.

"Ah, ah, ah." Google grinned holding up the antidote, opening it and putting it over the sink. "You don't want to be mute forever do you?"

Wilford's features soften as he took his hand away from the gun, slowly backing away.

"Whoa, Google what are you doing?" Dr. Iplier whispered.

"You be real good now Wilford. Remember that saying. It's better to be seen... then heard?" Google chuckled.

Tears streamed down Wilford's as he shook his head, running out of the room sobbing into his hands, leaving them all alone. Dr. Iplier and Bing looked at him in worry before turning to Google. "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!"

"What he was gonna cry about it anyway," Google said as he handed the pouch to Bing.

"You didn't have to treat him like that!" Dr. Iplier snapped. "And we are not gonna keep him like that for two weeks!"

"You will, or my next primary objective is taking your voice box away." Google snapped watching as Dr. Iplier stared at him in fear. Google scuffed as turned away, looking at Bing. "Keep that safe, and give it to him in two weeks. I don't want Dark finding out." He said as he fled the room.

Present day.

Bing was pacing back and forth, his body trembling. "We're dead. We're dead. We are so dead!"

"I wasn't the one who lost the antidote," Google whispered, crossing his arms.

"WELL, WE WEREN'T THE ONES WHO DECIDED TO PUT THIS PLAN INTO ACTION!" Dr. Iplier snapped.

"Guys we need to find that antidote before Dark finds out," Bing whispered, but the door slammed causing them to jump, starring at it in horror, seeing Dark stand there.

"It's a little too late boys," Dark growled as he opened his eyes, revealing that they were pitch black. He cast his aura across the room, his aura eating away from the colors of the room, watching as they cowered in fear. "So I heard what you've done to my rose gold flower." He whispered his voice contorting as he walked in further. "That won't do." He whispered as the room suddenly went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilford ran down the halls, tears blinding his field of vision. It couldn't be true, he couldn't have lost his voice. They can't take that from him... can they? He paused seeing one of the egos walk by. 

It was Oliver, was reading a chart before looking up at Wilford, his smile wavering. "Wil?... buddy are you okay-?" Oliver yelped when Wilford grabbed him by his shoulders, yanking him forward, his pink eyes staring into Oliver's, causing Oliver to hide behind his chart, staring at Wilford with wide eyes.

*Oliver?! Pally?! C-Can you hear m-me?!* He asked shaking the Android's shoulders desperately.

Oliver blinked squinting his eyes. "What?... you're not saying anything."

Wilford whimpered as he looked overseeing another ego walk in, seeing red. He grabbed his shoulder, watching as he turned to him with scorn. *C-Can You hear me?!* 

"Get off of me!" Red snapped, pushing Wilford off. "I don't want to play any of your stupid games!"

"Have a heart red, he doesn't look too happy," Oliver whispered as he rubbed Wilford's shoulder.

"He's just being dramatic."

*I'M N-NOT BEING DRAMATIC!* Wilford cried but still, no voice came out, watching as red stared at him like he was stupid. He just sobbed again as he ran out of the room.

"Wil wait!" Oliver held out his hand, but Wilford was already gone. He watched as red scuffed leaving the room. Oliver looked down before whispering. "I got to find Jamie." He then ran down the hall.

Wilford yanked his door open before running in, slamming the door shut. He breathed in and out heavily before the weight of the situation finally came down on him causing him to let out a heart ranching sob, that only sounded like wheezing since he had no voice.

He had... no... voice. He couldn't speak talk... laugh... anything.

He sobbed harder, not worried that anyone would hear him since... They can't now. He fell to his knees, hugging himself, rocking back and forth. 

All because he was talking, telling stories, and jokes. He thought that they liked it... why did they do this to him?

*wh-what did I d-do?* He mouthed, squinting his eyes shut.

He continued to cry, feeling like time was flying by. But a sudden knock on the door caused him to gasp. He slowly looked at the door, jumping as another knock came a second later. *wh-who is-?* Wilford froze, realizing that he still didn't have a voice, building more tears in his eyes. Another knock came causing him to let out a silent sigh, slowly getting up to his feet as he walked over to the door, staring at it for a moment before opening it up, seeing Jamie on the other side, looking at him in worry.

"Wil?" He started to sign. "Oliver came and got me. He said you were crying and you looked as though you were-." Jamie jumped when Wilford lunged at Jamie wrapping his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Jamie was left frozen, feeling as Wilford squeezed tightly, pressing his head into his neck. Jamie seconds later slowly wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and combing his hand through his pink hair trying to soothe him. He listened to his breathing which he was starting to hyperventilate, causing him to silently shush him, trying to calm him down. He waited for a minute or two, finally pulling away, looking up at the towering ego, his eyes closed as he sniffled. He gently tugged his arm, getting his attention. He slowly started to sign. "Wil what's the matter? What happened?"

Wilford tried to speak, tell him the whole ordeal but Jamie stared at him in confusion. He was so frustrated, so he just shook his head, crying again. He felt as Jamie rubbed his arms trying to soothe him once more. Then the pink ego got an idea, he slowly pulled away, getting his attention. He slowly lifted his arms doing sign with the best of his memory. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked at him, before nodding, pulling his arms up too to sign. "Yes?"

Wilford sighed, as he concentrated, trying to remember all he had learned. "Something... happened." He paused watching as Jamie waited for him to sign. "They... they-." He squints his eyes shut for a second, trying to fight back a sob. He then felt Jamie rest his hand on his shoulder, nodding for him to go on. Wilford sighed, Signing once more. "They... They took it! Jamie they just... just took it!" He sobbed covering his face with his hands as he sobbed.

"What?... who took what?" Jamie tried holding his shoulders, feeling them tremble in his grasp.

"Doc!... b-bing... google... They took it. Can't speak! They took my voice!" He signed fastly, before falling to his knees.

Jamie gasped, putting his hands to his mouth, staring down at the crumbling ego, who sobbed into his hands. Tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

Wilford sniveled as he slowly looked up, Signing. "I'm mute." He finished, squinting his eyes shut. He felt like he could cry for hours feeling so lost and hopeless but froze when he felt to warm arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes, looking ahead to see Jamie kneeling down, holding him in his arms. Suddenly words formed in front of him, causing him to blink, reading them.

* It's going to be okay... I know how you feel... I've got you.*

Wilford shook his head, as he hugged Jamie back, resting his head on the ego's shoulder, sobbing. Even though he hated sobbing, he missed the sound of it. 

* It's okay. I've got you... I've got you.*

Present-day.

Dark growled as he cracked his neck, slowly walking forward into the void, finding Dr. Iplier, Bing, and Google, chained to a lonely brick wall. His black, lifeless eyes watched as the doctor and the orange Android cowered in fear, tears streaming down their faces, while Google just stared at him, completely blank. He stopped right in front of them, listening as they became silent. "You know silence usually is my favorite sound." Dark whispered his voice not his own. "But not when it comes to my Wilford." He growled as he stepped forward, slamming his fist into the wall next to Bing's head, causing him to scream, seeing a giant crack. "What you've done..." He shook his head. "Is unforgivable... WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO KIND MAN LIKE WILFORD?!"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Bing whimpered squinting his eyes shut.

"We-we didn't mean for this to go on this long!" Dr. Iplier tried.

"But I did." 

Everyone froze staring at Google who glared at Dark his eyes glowing red.

"I'm tired of him running his damn mouth with that slack-jawed, drunken voice." He shrugged. "At first I planned to give him the antidote after a couple of hours... but the look of distraught in his eyes gave me a sense of... power... It was... satisfactory. So I decided to, let him suffer for a little while longer... and it looks like..." Google grinned shrugging slightly. "He'll be suffering for a whole lot longer."

"You all wanted Wilford to suffer!?" Dark growled his body beginning to glitch his shell breaking.

"N-No." Dr. Iplier shook his head. "No me and Bing didn't want this!"

"It was Google n-not us! We wanted to stop him we-."

"SILENCE!" Dark yelled watching as the two whimpered, closing their eyes, while Google stared blankly. "If you wanted to help him... then why didn't you give him the antidote?!" He watched as they both whimpered, squinting their eyes shut. "Very well, if you won't talk now... I'll make it to where you never talk again." 

Bing opened his eyes shaking his head. "Boss... p-please I-."

"You know there are many ways to pull a voice box out." Dark grinned as he flicked his hand open, revealing long black claws. "Let's see if mine's just as effective."

"N-No... DARK PLEASE!"

Dark didn't listen as he lunged for them when suddenly a pink figure appeared into his line of vision. Dark paused his claw brushing up against Wilford throat, who stared at him in fear. Dark's features soften as he pulled his claw away, watching as Wilford rubbed his neck. "Wil!? What the hell!? I NEARLY KILLED YOU!" Dark's attention was snapped back to the three egos, watching as Bing and Dr. Iplier whimpered. Dark growled as he tried to walk passed Wilford. "Wait outside while I deal with-." 

Wilford stood in front of Dark holding his shoulders, shaking his head in fear, mouthing no, over and over, keeping his hands on Dark's shoulders.

Dark stared at him in confusion. "I will not let them go after the hell they put you through, the hell you're still going through!" His eyes turned black again as he glared at Bing who flinched. "They deserve to be ripped to shreds. Now get out of my void while I-." Dark froze, feeling as Wilford placed a hand on his cheek forcing him to look up at him. He stared up at his face, seeing tears streaming down his cheeks and floating into bubbles. He shook his head mouthing please over and over, kissing his forehead, trying to pull him out of his darkened state. Dark's scowl slowly dropped upon seeing the pleading look in his eyes. He felt as Wilford took his clawed hand, watching as it slowly turned back into humans. Dark's eyes slowly turn back to blue and red, realizing what he was about to make Wilford watch. "Oh, Wil." Dark whispered as he held his hand that was on his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

Wilford sighed as he pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. 

"But someone has to be punished," Dark whispered, pausing when Wilford pulled away, pointing at Google who only glared at him. "Google?"

Wilford turned back to Dark beginning to sign. "Not Bing or Iplier's fault... Google did this." 

"You're such a nark!" Google snapped causing Wilford turned to him. "You're annoying even when you don't have a voice." He watched as Wilford flinched, causing him to grin. "What touched a nerve mute?"

Wilford shook his head as he hid into Dark's shoulder, holding his suit tightly between his fingers.

Dark rubbed Wilford back before glaring at Google. "Okay... Google, shut down for a month." He growled, watching as his head slumped over, his body powering down. He watched as the doctor and the orange Android fell to their hands an knees after the chains opened. 

They were suddenly back in the ego inc. Causing the two egos to sigh, but their breath hitched in their throats, looking up at Dark who stared at them with a scowl.

"Leave my presence before I change my mind," Dark whispered, popping his knuckles.

Bing took a moment, slowly looking at Wilford, who flinched casting his eyes to the ground. Bing shook his head, never wanting Wilford to be afraid of him. "Wilford... dude I-."

"I SAID GO!" Dark snapped as his aura flashed, watching as they scrambled to their feet, bolting out of the room. He sighed as he slowly turned to Wilford who was crying to himself. "Its okay Wil, it's okay." Dark tried, pulling him into his embrace, feeling as he clung to him. He brushed his fingers through his hair. "It's okay... we'll figure this out. I promise you... you'll get your voice back."

Wilford just squints his eyes shut, leaning into Dark's calming touch, wanting so badly to tell him how much he loves him, but he knew if he tried, it would be nothing but silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Bim and Wilford were on the couch, the show host keeping him company as the pink ego stared off, finally calming down a bit but that didn't stop a few tears to slide down his cheeks. He had a pink blanket wrapped over his shoulders, holding it tightly with one hand. 

Eric, Yan, and Randal surrounded him, hugging their papa close, trying to comfort him, which was working.

"W-we're so s-sorry papa," Eric whispered, looking up at Wilford with regret.

Wilford blinked, before signing. "Sorry?"

"We should have asked what was going on." Yan finished, looking down in regret. "We knew something was up and yet we didn't ask."

"We thought you needed some time alone." Randal began, taking his hard hat off. "Turns out you need us and we weren't there-."

Wilford shook his head, sitting up, getting their attention. "None of this is your fault. You couldn't have possibly known... I should of told-." He paused, looking down at his hands. "Signed to you." He then placed his hand on his neck.

Eric watched as he stared ahead, sadness in his eyes, still holding his neck. He waited a second before reaching up and taking his hand from his neck and holding it in his, noticing as Wilford stared at him. He gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't-don't worry papa... we'll g-get your voice b-back."

"That's right." Bim grinned, patting his shoulder. "We'll help you through this."

Wilford stared at the smiling caring faces of the kids and Bim, causing him to smile, giving them a nod, gently squeezing Eric's hand.

Jamie watched Wilford from the doorway of the kitchen, happy that he was smiling. He then slowly turned to Dark who was on the phone.

"Yes, he's been like this for two weeks." Dark sighed, pacing the kitchen. "No, no none of this is your fault it was Dr. Iplier, Bing, and Google's doing." He growled the last name, before listening to the other speak. "You'll come...?" Dark's face hardened slightly, turning to Jamie. "Oh, he did?... uh-huh... I see.... you can come tomorrow it's too late now. Thank you, Marv. See you then." Dark hung up his phone, slowly walking over to Jamie, crossing his arms, noticing as the ego sighs, squinting his eyes shut. "That was Marvin... he told me that you told him not to pick you up yet... does it have something to do with Wilford?" He watched as he gave him a nod. "So you've known about this whole situation the entire time!?"

"I'm not going to deny it Dark." Jamie signed avoiding his gaze. "I have known since it happened."

"And you didn't say anything?!" Dark snapped, watching as he flinched. "You let Wilford suffer for these two weeks in silence-."

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THAT?!" The dapper ego signed harshly, watching as Dark stared at him in slight shock and anger. "DO YOU THINK I WANT ONE OF MY OLDEST FRIENDS TO SUFFER LIKE THAT?!... I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE A LIFE IN SILENCE AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO ENDURE THAT HELL, ESPECIALLY HIM!" He pointed to Wil, before huffing. "Why did you think I stayed?... I wanted to help him through this-."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Dark growled, his eyes turning black, watching as Jamie's stern look wavered his mustache drooping. "WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT FROM ME?!" He stepped forward, watching as Jamie pressed his back against the wall, turning his head as he squints his eyes shut shaking. "I'M HIS BOYFRIEND! YOU SHOULD OF CAME TO ME! SO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YO-." Dark froze, slowly looking down at the silent ego's throat. It was covered in bruises... like someone wrapped their hands around his throat and-.

Dark's eyes slowly turned back to normal, his features softening the longer he looked at Jamie who was trembling, tears streaming down his face. "Jamie?..." Dark slowly reached up, brushing his fingers over his neck. "What happ-?"

Jamie gasped as he slapped his hand away, pulling his buller hat over his eyes, trying to back away.

"Hey... hey no no no Jamie," Dark whispered, guilt growing within him as he held his shoulders, feeling as he tried to pull away whimpering. "Please calm down old friend, I'm... I'm sorry." He then pulled him into a hug, feeling as he tried to pull away. "It's okay... it's me... Dark. I didn't m-mean it... I won't hurt you." 

After a minute or two of trying to pull away, he slowly started to calm down finally. Relaxing when he heard Dark's voice, causing tears for fall from his eyes as he clung to the dark ego, his body trembling.

Dark rubbed his back, pulling away to see red puffy eyes staring back at him. "I'm sorry Jamie." He whispered, looking back at the bruises. "Who bruised your neck... what happened?"

Two weeks ago.

Jamie stormed down the halls stomping rather loudly eyes scanning for either Google, Bing, or Iplier. He was beyond furious with them and was gonna demand them to give Wilford his voice back. He continued to walk down the hall when he caught Google standing in the hall, reading. He growled as he stomped over to him getting his attention.

"Something you need Jameson?" Google questioned boredly, looking from him to the book.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He signed really fast. "You should be ashamed of yourself!."

"What reason should I be shameful for. You'll have to be more specific." Google said as he tried to walk away.

Jamie shook his head in anger, yanking him by his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. "You know what I'm talking about-."

"No talking evolves actually speaking." Google joked, watching as the mute clenched his fists.

"I am talking about what you did to Wilford!" He snapped, ignoring his remark. "How dare you take his voice!"

"The old man had it coming. He would not shut up." Google argued. "So I took his voice from him. He can survive for two weeks without it." He said trying to leave but Jamie stood in front of him.

"You can't keep his voice away from him for two weeks!" Jamie was fuming at this point.

"You sound just like Bing and dr. Iplier." He growled rolling his eyes.

"You can't do this! That's not human-."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not human." Google grinned watching as Jamie stared at him in shock shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me-."

"No." Jamie stood in front of him again, staring up at him with a stern look. "You are gonna give his voice back now!"

Google's features hardened as he stared down at the septic ego. A growl escaping his lips. "I don't have to listen to you. Now get out of my way!" He pushed past him.

Jamie spun around grabbing him by his shoulder. "If you won't give it back then I will. Give me the antidote or-."

Google suddenly spun around and grabbed Jamie by the throat, slamming him into the wall next to him, cracking the drywall. He growled watching as his eyes grew wide with fear, trying to breathe. 

Jamie reached up, trying to pry the androids hand off of his throat, but it only got tighter, pain shooting up his neck causing him to cry out, tears leaking from his eyes.

"You are not gonna do anything do you understand me mute?!" Google snapped, slamming his back into the wall again. "You are not gonna play hero. You are not gonna tell a living soul about this or I'll break your voiceless little neck like a toothpick. Do you understand?"

Jamie only whimpered, squinting his eyes shut. Nodding his head, wanting to breathe. He opened his eyes to see Wilford walk in with shock before running at Google, yanking him off of the mute. Jamie crumpled to the ground gasping for air looking up at the two egos.

Wilford held Google by his shirt, anger in his eyes as he went to pull out his revolver.

"You shoot me. I'll destroy the antidote!" Google snapped, grinning as Wilford's features soften.

Wilford looked from Google to Jamie who was holding his bruised neck, sobbing to himself. Wilford shook his head as he let go of Google, kneeling down next to Jamie who clung to him, crying into his yellow shirt, holding his suspenders. Wilford only wrapped his arms around him, before hearing a chuckle, looking up to see Google stare at them with a vile grin.

"Looks like you two have something in common huh mute?" He grinned looking at Wilford, before walking away.

Wilford only shook his head as he pulled Jamie close, looking over his neck that was beginning to bruise up, becoming more of a black purple. Tears formed in his own eyes as he rested his chin on the sobbing egos head. Reading what Jamie was saying.

*I'm so s-sorry... I tried t-to help... but he-*

Wilford pulled away, shaking his head, watching as he stared at him. He then began to sign. "Not your fault. Thank you for trying."

Jamie only whimpered as he pulled him into a hug, afraid to let go. He felt as Wilford shifted, his back pressing against the wall as he pulled Jamie into his lap. He wasn't gonna move until he knew Jamie was gonna be okay.


End file.
